Romeo era letón
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: --OneShot. Sealand Latvia. Lime suave.-- ¿Por qué los adultos no entienden que el corazón de Sea-kun también tiene derecho al amor? Letonia, si tú eres Romeo... ¿Es lo nuestro una tragedia?


Una embarcación pequeña, convenientemente disfrazada entre la noche, pasa desapercibida cuando se detiene a los pies de una torre. Una figura pequeña deja caer una larga secuencia de sábanas blancas firmemente atadas entre sí con nudos de marinero a través de una ventana sin luces, y Letonia inicia la subida hacia la plataforma de Sealand, torpemente asido a las sábanas que, atadas entre sí, formaban algo que en su imaginación no era menos divino que una escalera al cielo. Nunca se sintió más Romeo que ahora. Y Sealand sería Julieta, pero hoy está más semejante a Rapunzel, encerrado en su torre. Letonia adora las novelas de amor, y siempre quiso estar en una, pero nunca se imagino que sería tan… doloroso. Se araña el tobillo con la piedra y suelta un quejido, pero no se suelta.

Cuando llega, Sealand corre hacia él y lo ayuda a entrar. Todo en silencio, en secreto, llevan haciendo esto desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Sealand y Letonia asiente. Sealand sonríe satisfecho y frota su cabeza en el pecho de Letonia, quien le acaricia el pelo. –Lamento todo esto. Cuando sea una nación grande y poderosa, no tendremos que escondernos. ¡Patearé el trasero de Reino Unido! ¡Te lo prometo! –Letonia suspira y sonríe. Ojalá que ese día llegara pronto… está convencido de que ese día llegará, porque después de todo, es Sealand. El menor deja de frotar su cabeza contra él para levantarse de un salto y jalarlo. Letonia es bruscamente impulsado hacia arriba y luego cae sobre la cama, pues Sealand lo ha empujado.

-¡Ouch! –Se queja pero antes de poder terminar, Sealand ya se ha subido a la cama y está a cuatro patas sobre él, desabrochándole la camiseta y quitándosela a toda velocidad. Letonia se sonroja. Aunque sabe muy bien que esto no es lo que parece, no puede evitarlo. Sus hormonas son traicioneras.

Quizás esa es una de las razones por las que lo quieren lejos de Sealand.

-Lo sabía… -Susurra Sealand cuando ve el pecho desnudo de Letonia lleno de moretones de todos tamaños y colores. Unos frescos de color rojo, morado, otros más viejos, amarillentos y desapareciendo. Roza su cintura con los dedos y Letonia se estremece de un modo tierno, pero a Sealand no le parece tierno. Porque él no es como el enfermo de Rusia. A él no le gusta ver a Letonia en ese estado.

-¿C-como supiste q-qué…? –Tiembla.

-Suecia, Finlandia e Inglaterra me encerraron aquí. Era mucho pedir que tú te fueras en blanco… -Los ojos se le humedecen pero hace lo posible por no llorar. Las naciones fuertes no lloran… ¡No lloran!...

Lloró. Para que el otro no se diera cuenta, besó un gran moretón que tenía en un brazo, con suavidad. -¿Quién fue? –Pregunta y trata de contener la rabia y la tristeza.

-… N-no preguntes lo que n-no quieres s-saber… -Susurra Letonia con suavidad y quita la mirada. Sealand lo mira con enojo y se sienta bruscamente sobre su estómago. Letonia suelta un quejido pequeño. –Sea-kun… duele…

-Sólo quiero saber quien fue… -Dice en una voz más suave, con la firmeza quebrándose. Rápidamente se incorpora y se sienta delicadamente sobre las caderas de Letonia, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. -¿Fue Rusia? ¿El imbécil de Inglaterra? ¿O… mamá… o papá? –Letonia lo mira y no sabe cómo explicarle que han sido todos. Es demasiado puro para eso…

Alza un brazo y acaricia la mejilla de Sealand. El niño se estremece y contiene un sollozo.

-¿…O acaso fue más de uno…? –Pregunta con la voz quebrándose. El silencio de Letonia lo confirma. Ya no quiere saber más. Se inclina sobre él y lo besa con suavidad. Letonia lo abraza y le corresponde con suavidad. Él siempre hace todo con cuidado y con suavidad.

Es injusto. A Sealand le parece muy injusto. ¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga un cuerpo tan pequeño? Si su corazón era el más grande de todo el mundo… ¿Por qué no podía estar con Letonia?

¿Por qué tenían que lastimarlo tanto?

¿Por qué tenían que encerrarlo a él en una torre?

¿Por qué no se podían ver?

¿Por qué se suponía que eran muy jóvenes?

¿Por qué eran cosas enfermas?

¿Por qué?

Sealand muerde con suavidad el labio de Letonia mientras el otro lo toca por debajo de la ropa con suavidad, sin dejar marcas. Es muy cuidadoso, incluso cuando se sacan la ropa. Pero a medio camino se detiene de pronto, una pausa pequeña. Toma el mentón de Sealand y lo mira a los ojos.

-S-Sea-kun…

-¿Qué? –Pregunta un poco molesto. Quiere hacerlo, porque sólo así se le olvidan las cosas malas que pasan. Porque así sabe que Letonia está a su lado, y no siendo lastimado. -¿Por qué te detienes?

-… -Letonia lo abraza suavemente. -T-todo está bien… -Sonríe. Pero Sealand sigue preguntándose por qué. Y está seguro de que Letonia está haciendo lo mismo.

Después de todo, Letonia también está llorando.

* * *

Fin. Spi, es otro one shot. Y no, no escribo hard. Porque luego alguien le pica al botón de "reportar historia" y me demandan. No me ha pasado, y tengo uno que otro fic hard por ahí, pero no quiero tomar riesgos cuando se trata de Sealat… sobretodocuandolameraparejayaespurapedofilia .-.

Angst ftw.


End file.
